


[ASTRO|All JinJin]論鎖門的重要性(R18)

by rens43240



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 一個沒鎖好門嚕管被發現的故事，通篇肉渣。





	[ASTRO|All JinJin]論鎖門的重要性(R18)

*ASTRO  
*All JinJin  
*RPS  
*R18

那麼以下，正文開始。  
－－－

朴真祐覺得他身為一個健全的男性，此時精神正受到強大的衝擊。

試問被室友撞見自慰現場該如何處置？還沒等他想明白，其他的團員們已經湊上來，唯恐天下不亂的金明俊大聲嚷嚷，指責他沒有與大家一同分享那還在播放中，存在感卻早已消失殆盡的成人影片。

他揪著薄薄的毯子虛掩著下體，在尷尬跟崩潰之間徘迴，雖然在家裡跟自己的哥哥也沒少聊這方面的事情，可一塊兒分享影片是從沒發生過。

「不分享這樣真的不行。」文彬一把抓住朴真祐右邊的手臂。

「真的不行。」李東敏捉住另一邊。

突然感受到巨大危機的朴真祐吞了口口水，盡力不讓膝蓋上的毯子滑落。金明俊嘻嘻笑著，抽走他苦苦守護的布料，然後他看到朴敏赫緩緩的湊過來，張著那雙能讓人答應任何事的漂亮眼睛，把雙手撐在朴真祐大腿根部。

「我可以碰嗎？JinJin哥？」

朴真祐無聲的動了下嘴唇，說不出話，卻也無法拒絕，只好逃避似地用還能動的手掌遮住眼。

因為失去了視覺，抓不準時機的朴真祐在朴敏赫伸手觸碰自己時抖了一下，而當他把注意力全放在被握住的地方時，李東敏掀起他的上衣，將手撫上朴真祐的胸口。

「哇，手感很好欸......。」李東敏側過頭在朴真祐耳邊說，文彬有樣學樣，激的朴真祐一個機靈，蓋著眼的手也放下來，掙扎著想離開兩人之間的位置。

「我也想碰。」一直安靜待著的尹產賀舉手，臉上寫著乖巧，朴敏赫往右邊讓了讓，但左手還在朴真祐身上。

「這裡，從這邊開始......朴真祐，把手放下。」金明俊捉著尹產賀的手，往朴敏赫沒有照顧到的囊袋放，帶著他輕柔地用手掌撥弄，而又把手擋在眼前的朴真祐，聽到金明俊的話後，沒來的及表示，那隻遮擋視線的手就被金明俊拉下。

一旁看著金明俊動作的文彬摀嘴偷笑，然後繼續和李東敏一起在朴真祐耳邊說話，看著朴真祐一路從耳根紅到脖子。

朴真祐是真的覺得要死了，跟平時自己慢條斯理的動作不同，朴敏赫那隻手對他來說太快又毫無章法，加上李東敏用他帥的沒天理的嗓子，和帶著奶音的文彬一塊兒，如果是其他人應該滿享受的吧，但他覺得這些無法控制的快感，簡直要把他逼瘋。

覺得朴真祐竟然還有餘裕分心的金明俊嘟著嘴加入，那隻漂亮得過份的手和朴敏赫一起在柱身上努力著，逼出朴真祐的嗚咽，脖子上爆出了青筋。他咬著牙轉頭不知道是想後退，還是把自己埋進攻擊他耳朵的二人組懷裡，而那一瞬間，朴真祐像是求救一樣，睜著濕潤的雙眼，讓看的人都有些不忍心欺負他。

前方的三個人顯然沒有要放過他的意思，他最終在無法抵擋的快感浪潮下繳械，飛濺的白濁液體沾在朴真祐腹部，隨著他尚未平復的呼吸上下，看起來尤其糟糕。

最後是李東敏率先抽了幾張紙巾給朴真祐收拾，剛高潮後智商只有仙人掌程度的隊長乖乖接過。金明俊則是見好就收，帶著兩個忙內逃離現場，文彬則是給辛苦的隊長抱了抱，充當安慰。

可喜可賀，ASTRO的隊長今天一樣是極限職業呢。

－－－

某天跟小鐵板聊天，講到明明是JinJin粉超想寫JinJin的同人文，卻不知道要寫什麼CP

小鐵板：寫All JinJinㄅ

我：

好，就是這篇PWP了我也不知道在打啥，上班好累只想吃肉((

這裡更新會比較慢，建議到我的網誌或是噗浪(plurk)  
網誌：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/  
噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/rens43240  
此篇網址：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/?eid=395  
密碼團名全大寫

簽名檔：台灣94一個獨立的國家(為ㄌ偉大ㄉ某ㄍ國加註的警語)


End file.
